Devon and Grell
by ElegantButler
Summary: This is a fic based on Grell and Devon's time together from the day they met up to the events in "Airport Fiasco".
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler: Devon and Grell

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Black Butler series, nor am I making any money from this fanfic.

Author's note: This story is based on the pairing I created in the fanfic "Airport Fiasco".

-Chapter 01-

Reaper Grell Sutcliffe took pride in his work. He had been a Reaper for as long as he could remember now. The night was his castle. Death was his domain. The only true law in the city was the law of the Reapers.

He watched the city for several minutes, zooming in on his prey. Tonight's target was a man by the name of Devon Wright. He moved in to officially begin the hunt. His mind sang with the thrill of the chase.

Devon was a pretty decent sort of fellow. He had a job with an accounting firm. Not one of the top level jobs that made a lot of money, but it paid the bills and kept him from starving. He sensed Grell's presence and stopped.

Grell also stopped. He didn't mind being seen. Having his prey begging for mercy was a nice touch once in a while.

Devon did not beg. Instead, he looked directly into Grell's green as the words "I never dreamed that my death would be at the hands of one so beautiful." fell from his lips.

Grell was too amazed for words. At least at first. None of his previous prey had ever called him 'beautiful' before. When he did find the words, they were, to his added astonishment:

"I can't do it. I can't kill you."

"Can you marry me?" the man asked, dropping to one knee and taking Grell by the hand. "My name is Devon Wright. I work at an accounting firm in the city. And I make decent wages. I promise I will be able to take care of you."

Grell's astonishment level went through the roof. This was far from the usual plea he heard.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Do you believe that fate can bring two people together who are perfect for each other? I do. I believe that's what happened right here. Right now. Marry me, my beautiful deadly one. Please say you will?"

Grell's head was spinning at this point. His eyes were locked with Devon's, which were a very pretty shade of blue. Devon's hair was mostly blond, except for a shock of red above his eyes. He nodded before he could stop himself and, caught up in the moment, he responded.

"Yes."

No sooner had Grell spoken than he realized that he was in trouble. No Reaper had ever left the business. He could not tell William and the others what had happened. What was he going to do? He had to think quickly.

Devon saw the flustered look in Grell's eyes. Before the shinigami could change his mind, the mortal pulled him into a tight embrace and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

Grell put his arms over Devon's shoulders and gazed into the man's blue eyes. "Will you ask me to give up my dreams?" he asked, demurely.

"I will help you make those dreams come true," Devon corrected him.

"Ah, but my dream is impossible," Grell sighed.

"Nothing is completely impossible," Devon told him. "Tell me your dream."

"I want to have a baby," Grell said, sadly.

"I'm sure an opportunity will avail itself," Devon reassured him. "When it does, I want to be by your side helping you raise and nurture our child."

Grell hugged him, joyfully. At last, he had found a man who wanted what he did.

"We'd better hurry," the red-haired shinigami said. "Before they find out that I'm marrying the man I was sent to reap."

Devon took Grell by the hand and led him to a man who would perform the ceremony that would bond them in union. It might not be a marriage technically speaking, but to Grell it amounted to pretty much the same thing, a lifetime with a man who loved him. At least until William found him. When that happened. Well, he would deal with that problem when it became one.

As the two departed what was meant to be the scene of Devon's demise, a grey-haired figure watched with a smile on his scarred face. He knew he ought to report what he had seen. No. William could go stuff himself. Grell deserved this moment of happiness.

"Congratulations, Grell," he whispered as he watched them. "May all your dreams come true."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler: Devon and Grell

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Black Butler series, nor am I making any money from this fanfic.

Author's note: This story is based on the pairing I created in the fanfic "Airport Fiasco".

-Chapter 02-

Devon Wright led Grell Sutcliffe up the staircase to the front door of the building near Camden Passage.

"I have a friend here who is a lawyer," Devon explained as he rang the doorbell. "He practically sleeps in his office. I just hope he hasn't decided to go home for once."

A bleary-eyed man in his mid thirties answered the door. "It's half past midnight, Devon. I know that means nothing to you, but…" he eyed Grell suspiciously. "Who's this?"

"Grell Sutcliffe," Grell introduced himself.

"For now," Devon added.

"You didn't come here to have me perform a civil union at this hour."

"We're in a hurry," Devon said, impatiently. "I want Grell as my husband, or wife as he prefers to think of himself, before his people find out he's engaged."

"His… people? What is that supposed to mean? Is he.. Family… if you know what I mean?"

"No, he's a Reaper."

"A Reaper? Are you out of your mind? This is a guy who gathers souls. Who knows when he'll go after yours?"

"That's how we met," Grell grinned. "But I can't kill the man I love. He's safe for now. At least from me."

"Please," Devon said, earnestly. "I want to marry this shinigami."

"Well," the lawyer finally decided, "alright. If you really love each other and if it means I'll be able to get some sleep. Let me just get out the papers you need to sign."

Grell was hopping around the room now. Little hearts were in his eyes and sparkles seemed to shine around him. He was on his third circuit of the room when a hand grabbed him by the hair.

"Ow!" He complained. "Hey, be careful of my…"

"This isn't what we sent you to do, Grell."

Grell's heart sank at the sound of William's voice. So much for getting married.

"Look, Mister…" Devon began, then faltered.

"Spears," William said, coldly addressing Devon. "William T. Spears."

"Mr. Spears," Devon. "If I may. Grell and I are in love and I intend to marry him."

"If you want to marry a shinigami, you must first prove yourself worthy." William said, firmly.

"I'll do whatever I must to prove my love and my worthiness." Devon vowed.

"No," Grell said, putting his hands on Devon's chest. "Devon, I can't let you do this. No mortal has ever survived the test to marry a shinigami. I can't let you give up your life. If you died, I would never forgive myself. I will always love you, but… I must go back."

"You've made the right decision, Grell," William told him. "Now, come along. No point in long farewells. He is meant to die soon, anyhow. But since you seem to have deemed him worthy of a longer life, we will give you the consolation of extending his life by a few years."

"I will never forget you, Grell," Devon promised as he watched William lead Grell away.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Butler: Devon and Grell

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Black Butler series, nor am I making any money from this fanfic.

Author's note: This story is based on the pairing I created in the fanfic "Airport Fiasco".

-Chapter 03-

"I have another assignment for you, Grell," William said as soon as they got back to the library. "There is a woman in…"

But before William could say another word, Grell brought a hand up to his forehead and slumped to the floor in a faint.

"Show off," William muttered. "Grell, get up. You've got work to do."

Grell did not move. Even when William nudged him with his foot, he merely whimpered for a second and closed his eyes.

Annoyed, William picked Grell up and carried him to a house that stood nearby. He placed Grell on the bed in the guest room, much to the surprise and irritation of the man who lived there with his wife and two sons, and turned to leave.

"Devon…" Grell whimpered.

"Hey, you can't just leave some strange guy lying on my guest bed," the man who owned the house complained.

"Dad," the older of the two boys complained as he walked into the hallway, "the phone just died."

"His name is Grell," William said, simply. "There, now he's not a stranger."

"But…" the man tried again. He checked his cell phone, but it was showing no bars. There was no way to call the police. He had to be careful.

"My name is William T. Spears. And yours is…"

"I protest!"

"Your name, sir…"

The man gave a sigh of great irritation. "Douglas Taylor," he said.

"Mr. Taylor," William said. "I am not the sort of person you would wish to cross. Now, as I've said, my employee will only be here for a few days. I'm afraid he's being a bit melodramatic and as such, he'd be a bit of a distraction for my other employees."

"Better them than me," Douglas remarked.

"Now, really, is that any way to act toward a man in need?"

"Says the man who's dumping him on us," Douglas grumbled. "I mean, assuming I go along with this invasion of my time, home, and privacy, what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you and your family an extension," William explained.

"Extension on what?"

"Your lives, naturally," William replied. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

"So, you'll kill us if we don't cooperate?" Douglas' wife asked, fearfully, as she motioned for her two sons to join them.

"Oh, no," William shook his head. "I have no intention of making your lives any shorter than they already are. But I can promise you that I can give you more life if you're willing to just let my employee sleep in your guest room for a short time."

"He doesn't have anything my kids are going to catch, does he?"

"No, he's just lovesick. He'll get over it." William checked his pocket watch. "I have to be going."

"Hey, I haven't…" Douglas protested. But William simply walked out of the house, leaving Grell in the hands of Douglas and his family.

William stopped halfway down the road back to the library and looked behind him. He had really hoped that sticking Grell in a house with two noisy teenagers, a complaining woman, and an irate man would distract him from thinking about Devon. But Grell was nowhere in sight. Ah well, sometimes it took a day or two for Grell to get over an infatuation. He would come to his senses, eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Butler: Devon and Grell

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Black Butler series, nor am I making any money from this fanfic.

Author's note: This story is based on the pairing I created in the fanfic "Airport Fiasco".

-Chapter 04-

Grell was barely aware of having been moved to a new location. To him, nothing matter any longer. His happiness had been taken away from him. He lived in a world of perpetual sadness now. Devon was gone. His happy future was gone. He would, he decided, languish there until he died of a broken heart. If shinigami never died, then he would simply languish there forever.

"So," Douglas asked him, determined to get to the bottom of things, "what's your problem?"

"You'd never understand," Grell moaned, "after all what is the simple emotion of a human when compared to the undying and endless love of a shinigami. No, it is better to simply leave me here to languish."

"And if we have a guest or two?" Douglas demanded. This was just too much. The last thing he needed was a heartbroken shinigami deciding to take his grief to some deadly extremes. No, he had to test the waters to make sure it would still be safe for him to host the party he and his brother-in-law had been discussing all week.

"Oh, I won't mind. I'm so heartbroken, I won't even notice."

"So, in two days when we have our party, you won't leave this room and embarrass me."

"Feel free to pile the coats right on top of me," Grell sighed, dramatically.

"Why do I have the feeling you've had a lot of things piled on top of you?" Douglas asked, in disgust.

"I have not," Grell protested, weakly. "I flirt a little, I'll admit. But I'd never let anyone go that far. All I've asked for up until now is a passionate kiss and a tender embrace. But that's as far as I'll go unless I'm married first. I've loved only two men in my lifetime enough to marry them and raise a family with them. The first was a butler named Sebastian Michaelis. The second is a man named Devon Wright."

"Devon Wright?" Douglas asked. "Blond with a shock of red?"

Grell propped himself up on one elbow. "You know him?"

"He's my brother-in-law," Douglas explained. "Well, I don't like having my home commandeered by anyone, so I'll tell you what. Since all of my guests are familiar with my brother-in-law's tastes anyhow, we'll make our little party your wedding, so to speak."

"You would do that for a delicate little shinigami like me?"

"I would do it for my brother-in-law," Douglas told him. "He's a good man. I may not approve of some of the things he does, but I like him enough to want him to be happy. Besides, if I did make him unhappy, my wife wouldn't sleep with me for a month. Now, we've got to make your boss think you're still pining, so you just lie there and rest for a few days while my wife and I take care of all the arrangements. I think a white gown with pretty red ribbons should look good if you'd prefer a dress."

"That would be pretty on me," Grell admitted.

"On most men, I'd say no," Douglas told him. "But you've got a nice girlish figure, so I think you'll look very pretty in a wedding dress."

Grell blushed, then began to cry softly. At last his dream of becoming a bride was going to come true. He smiled, a happy but sleepy smile, then yawned. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just sleepy."

"You should get plenty of rest. You're going to be very busy tomorrow with your gown fitting and adjusting."

Grell gave a happy little sigh and rested his head back down on the pillow and allowed himself the luxury of sleep.

Douglas left the room, closing the door behind him


End file.
